


Happy Birthday Jaebeom

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Just a little something I wrote of Def's birthday





	Happy Birthday Jaebeom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote of Def's birthday

Over the years, Jaebeom had to learn how to rein in not just his temper, but also his emotions. As the leader, a lot of people depended and relied on him. They looked up to him, so he decided to mask himself, sometimes thinking that showing his feelings was a sign of weakness.

His members knew better though. They could always tell how he’s feeling no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Though today, he wasn’t trying very hard.

Today, was supposed to be a happy one for Jaebeom. Today, was his birthday. Today, was his second day celebrating GOT7’s anniversary. Today, they were attending the Golden Disk Awards. But today something was, or rather  _someone_  was missing.

There was always only one thing that Jaebeom wanted for his birthday, and that was  _you_. He wanted to see you and spend time with you, whether if it was for the whole day, or for a measly five minutes. He was happy as long as you were there. But today, Jaebeom’s schedule was so jam packed, that it wasn’t possible for him to do so.

Jaebeom sighs for the umpteenth time. He had spent the past hour trying to cheer himself up to no avail. All he can do is look at the photo of the two of you together and desperately wished that you were there with him.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jinyoung asks, sliding down to the floor next to him in the corner of the room where he went to seclude himself.

“Nothing’s wrong Jinyoung,” Jaebeom offers a small smile. “I’m just trying to get myself in the zone.”

“Hyung, did you forget who you’re talking to?” Jinyoung lightly chuckles. “I always could tell when you were lying. You don’t have to hide it from me. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s my birthday today,” Jaebeom declares and Jinyoung hums in agreement. “It’s supposed to be a happy day, but I just can’t get myself to be happy. We are seeing many fans today and even going to attend an award show, but…”

“But she’s not here today.” Jinyoung finishes for him. Jaebeom looks at his friend and lightly chuckles, with Jinyoung joining in. “I already told you. I can read you like a book, hyung.”

Jaebeom is about to throw his clever retort at Jinyoung, when he sees Mark limping over to their side of the room.

“Is the pity party over yet?” Mark asks when he reaches them. “Your present from the gang has arrived. I’m glad too, because I’m the only one allowed to sulk around today, considering I’ll be spending most of the anniversary sitting on that stupid chair and I can’t even attend the awards with you guys tonight. You’re not taking that limelight away from me, Jaebeom-ah.”

“I don’t know hyung,” Jaebeom chuckles sadly. “I think I’m going to win today. As much as I appreciate your present, I’m not sure it’s enough to get me out of this.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Jinyoung quips before standing up and grabbing the leader to do the same. “Jackson, is the package here?”

“She sure is.” Jackson beams after walking through the door, and holding it open.

“Wait,” Jaebeom furrows his brows. “ _She_?”

“Yep,” you answer after walking through the doorway, with a smile. “ _She_.”

Jaebeom gasps in shock, eyes and mouth open wide, before chuckling to himself and running towards you. You open your arms to welcome him, wrapping them around his neck as he picks you up and spins you around with ease. He clutches you close to him, and buries his face into your neck.

Before you knew it, the other 6 members had engulfed you both in a group hug as they sang ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ to their leader. They give you both one last squeeze before moving away and giving you space. You try to pull away too, but Jaebeom has other ideas and pulls you even closer to him.

“Thank you guys,” Jaebeom addresses the group but doesn’t tear his gaze away from you. “This the best birthday and present ever. I truly appreciate it.”

“You better,” Youngjae answers. “Though, it wasn’t hard to get noona to agree.”

“We just told her that we couldn’t deal with your sulky ass forever,” Jinyoung adds. “And would you look at that? She was here in a flash.”

“You’re pushing it,” Jaebeom warns gently, a smile tugging on his face as he turns to look at Jinyoung. “Just because you got me the best present, doesn’t mean you won’t a cop a beating for that comment later.”

Jinyoung stands there unflinching, raising a brow to challenge the leader before you roll your eyes and turn the latter to face you. Placing your other hand on his free cheek, you bring him in for a loving kiss, to distract him from his plans with Jinyoung.

“Have they stopped kissing yet?” Yugyeom yells from the other side of the room, and you pull away to see him standing on the other side of the room with his hands over his eyes.

“Nope,” Jaebeom answers him, before leaning in again. “We’re just getting started.”

Jaebeom leans in to give you a quick peck, before picking you up bridal style and moving you both to sit on the couch. You manoeuvre yourself to straddle him, and Jackson gathers everyone outside, to give you guys a few minutes in private.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Jaebeom lets out a sigh before burying his face in your neck. “I didn’t think I was going to see you.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that to happen,” you reply to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I was trying to come up with ideas before Jinyoung suggested this.”

“How long are you with me for?”

“The whole time,” You smile at him. “I’ll be in the crowd during the anniversary and I’ll be in your dressing room during Golden Disk.”

You then turn to place your lips by his ear and whisper, “And  _you’ll_  be in  _me_  the whole night, when we get back to your apartment.”

Jaebeom pulls away to crash his lips in yours in a hungry and passionate kiss. His tongue begs for entrance and you allow it, grinding yourself on him as his tongue explores your mouth. He bites your bottom lip as he moves away, placing his forehead against yours as he catches his breath.

“Happy Birthday Jaebeom,” you say breathlessly. “I love you.”

Jaebeom smiles before connecting your lips again.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
